custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Hello Thanks for helping in the Crystallus adventures page! Also, I read in hte main page this: All templates and articles relating to users must be moved off the mainspace. The simple way to do this is by renaming the page User:Username/Article name. Wht does this mean? CONGRATS! Congratulations! You won the Brominax Strike Team Contest 1st place with Kanskar! Your tool is...a sack of potatoes!?Tuma1219JOIN! MOCs I just made an MOC thats half bone hunter and half zesk, now I am working on a skrall with a rahkshi head more MOCs I am making MOCs for my series so: *I m done with the rahkshi-Skrall it is one of my larges tMOCs and well put together as well *I am now working on a skrall with an Arktus head (yes I know others have done that too) *I have allready made an agori of shadows *matoran of a new secret element I am making has allready been created *and last but not least I am planning a being with manax's head P.S. I am not sure if the manxax like being (a titan) should be another large skrall (they are bad guys in my series) or a mutated noctian, which do you like better? also sorry about not choosing noctxia legends it is a good name but I like Leviathos chronicles RotR I just read it. It's good. Since I have the MOCs of Forsk and Tetrack, do you want me to take a picture of them, then edit it so we can have a picture for that holographic transmitter you mentioned? Also, can I write the next chapter? Just tell me what to do. sup Today vezok, hahli inika and kongu inika arrived in the mail!!! I'm so happy!! As soon as i knew bionicle ended i knew i had to complete my favourite year; 06. Expect new MoCs soon!! Alrighty With Brominax you know, doing what he does and all, I'm okay with it (not that it's my decision, anyway). But let's make sure to make his death dramatic in all ways possible. P.S, like I said above, can I write the next chapter of RotR? Really? Sounds awsome! Antidax? Really? I don't even really know who Atidax is, since he hasn't done much in the overall storyline (yet). Enlighten me, would you? Oh Well I guess I need to fix some things, then. Hey, can you add my images from BSCW to their corresponding pages here?Tuma1219JOIN! TLC good new chapter but I think you have some bad info Leviathos was not created on noctia but he has been to all of the noctian islands as that is where he lived a majority of his life before Toa Schmeater-Akk wants help My story about Iruini coming back to life involes Toa Norikk coming to Iruini's rescue but an unknown spirit conquers him and attempts to kill a Dark Hunter and Iruini. The two are forced to team up and destroy the spirit and save Norikk. Norikk then states that it is good to have a friend back. Iruini then encounters a floating mask which is an Olmak and it fuses itself with Iruini's mask. Iruini then has a new more powerful mask. I just want to know how to make this story fanon.Toa Schmeater-Akk 04:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I know he wasn't created there but after his creation he lived on noctia and treated it like his home island, and has been to almost every noctian island as the islands have a close relation I get it Thanks, now I've got it. Reply to your message Sooooo sorry i didn't get back to you sooner! Talmax Kal Warriors was just a test page, and I was still a very new member (a "shinie", as the admins say). So, I will edit the page so it says that I didn't come up with the MoC's. Whoops! It was kinda a test page, because I was still exploring. Sorry for my idiocy. Hey, remember Takanordas? Let's prank him! is not a fan of "TWILIGHT" or "NEW MOON" New MoC Hey, TheSlicer! I made a new MoC! I don't know how it should fit into the storyline or what his name is, but take a look at him and see! So if you have any ideas of what he could do anywhere, (even in one of your stories, I really don't care where he goes) tell me! Also, can Janneus and Raanu-G have a part somewhere in the Fairon Saga? New MoC, Who to be I think Sacho. Yes, he should be Sacho. By the way, I made yet another MoC. He looks IDENTICAL to Ixtil except that he's red and black. Okay, not Identical, but I was thinking the could be brothers, or something. He looks evil, and I thought about them being enemies, but that's just like Fyxan and Fyxon. What if he is bad, but then switches back to good? I don't know. Also, when did ToaFairon say he'd have a MoC up for Fyxon? Hey, listen. You know Janneus? Now that he's gotten away, I'd like him to have a good part in TDR. Maybe have a brush/deal with Nightwatcher. I still think it would be great for them to be together. I haven't shown it much yet, but Janneus is planned to be EXTREMLEY cruel. And he also is amazingly stealthy and agile. He is great for heists. Anyway, if you don't like the idea, I'd still like him in TDR. The Last Apocalypse Animated I'll definetely audition. Can I do more than character? Also, Blender is...difficult. Just a warning. Audio Well, Audacity is quite good (and it's free), but I know lots of other programs if you're prepared to splash out. My Mum's a proffessional VO and she used to use CoolEdit, but now uses Adobe Audition, which is very good. I'm not sure how much it costs, but you may be able to get a student discount on it. I did download Blender a long time ago, but could never get it to work. I've still got it installed, so I may look up some tutorials and try again... Janneus First of all, what do you mean by the war? The war in darkness returns? Or the WHOLE Fairon Chronicles war? Anyway, He'll definatley be back in time for later stories in the saga. And please tell me that works, because I really have no other use for him then, and I had big plans. not to argue... dude, it is a moc contest i will initiate. but, if you have the power to admit abminship, i will challenge YOU. another thing if you accept, you can't use a previously made model. creator613 i agree i am just trying to run on the road ludicrisly fast,i just want to go fast. creator613 listen listen, before you banish me with your admin powers for being annoying, think about this, did you want to be an admin before he asked you? the main problem i have with this is seeing a friend go faster in the sight i ever thought possible, it hurts. creator613 :( listen listen, before you banish me with your admin powers for being annoying, think about this, did you want to be an admin before he asked you? the main problem i have with this is seeing a friend go faster in the sight i ever thought possible, it hurts. creator613 :( ok i uderststand, but there are only two people better than me at building, ids and kyler nuva, i say kyler because of his tazzuk. creator613 Wait!! i meant non- admin people when i said that. admin Wow!! I never knew you an admin!!! When did you become one and how?? I've been here fer ages and have always wanted to become one I mean no offence to you in any way possible but i find this unfair. Users like me and Makuta kaper earlier on in the year were very active, maybe even more active, than you! Once agin i mean no offence. Also we have been top users, and have reamined as suh for a long time. I just believe that we deserve some recognition for our efforts on the wikia too. Since you are an admin do you think i could be promoted to admin? I really think i could help out the wikia community. I am not just doing this to up my status or anything, but i really feel i deserve it well... i thought crazylhinkan was an admin, i said no- admin people. maybe maybe, only maybe -cretaor613 admin I mean no offence to you in any way possible but i find this unfair. Users like me and Makuta kaper earlier on in the year were very active, maybe even more active, than you! Once agin i mean no offence. Also we have been top users, and have reamined as suh for a long time. I just believe that we deserve some recognition for our efforts on the wikia too. Since you are an admin do you think i could be promoted to admin? I really think i could help out the wikia community. I am not just doing this to up my status or anything, but i really feel i deserve it k ok. If you got chosen, you deserve it, i guess. I just find it a bit annoying that I can't get something like that. Oh well. Well done for getting the position tho! TDG I like what you did with the trivia on the dude's gang page. Cool. Admin I think tapio was smart to make u an admin, tho i think ids was right, him and some other top users should be admins. I suppose I suppose. look! Look at my page vakax, he is my self moc! creator613 Will you judge? I am having a small moc contest with matoro1, my entry is on his page, his entry mightg soon be on his page or my page. I ask you to do this for your building of the growth rahkshi, do you accept?-Creator613 i already challenged him besides, i asked you to judge, and he might use an agori or something small, i am not quite sure yet. Creator613 New admins I see... well, I don't know them very well myself, cause I haven't had that much time on CBW. That's why I promoted you in the first place. Could you give both of them a link to the wikimetru forums and tell that if they want to be promoted, they have to be members there too. Then I might promote them. --Toatapio Nuva 14:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Please!? Would you please enter my contest? just click on the "wants to see your battles" part of my siggy. TLA Sure I'll audition. And no, the music from Kreix's Task is mostly from Star Wars and The Matrix. TLA Auditions Here are the auditions! Hope you like them! Also, from the Matrix, I'd suggest: *Chateau *Burly Brawl *Spybreak *Neodammergung Hope this helps! And yes, Death and Doxkorm are edited. Judging time time to judge, look on my talk page and matoro1's talk page, mine is on his, his is on mine. Judge equally. Creator613 listen did you even look at mine? mine is on matoro1's talk page, his is on MY talk page, the toa against my Vakax, just make sure on that okay? creator613 look look at Vakax's page as well, that creation matoro1 made doesn't have a page, okay? P.S.- judge it partly on that. Creator613 I made mine specially for the contest... He's going to be a characer by late 2010 though. ?? What'dya mean??? Slicer hi slicer its me . I am not really a person that likes to criticize people on this wiki but I have to say the moving the articles to User:/ is pointless. so could you explain why we are doing this Nope. Nope. well well I thought you could use that in shadow lands also Krakanus's rage will only get worst you know you know whats really funny, is I was planning leviathos to have to make a shaky deal with the BOF to kill a common enemy nightwatcher works Picture this is my you tube image well well it was evilbiogecko but now I can't remember my password anouncment I just read ansem's anouncement sorry about the spelling don't have allot of time. I was thinking maybe you could connect the gigas magna story line with the ryta storyline yay I figured out how to reset my youtube password now my abount is back to EvilBioGecko (Biogecko was taken) toatapio but if i ask him it will just seem as if i'm doing it cos i'm jealous of you. Oh well. Sories and COntest Re: Anouncement Well that sucks. A lot. Do we have any plans for Ryta now?